Just a Survivor
by TsukiriZanrai
Summary: Kise was sad on that day, but nothing could beat Midorima's overwhelming grief. Mainly Aoki, but the angsty bits are Midotaka. It's my first poke at angst so please forgive me if its bad OTL (I'm sorry the title was random) (psssst its a oneshot)


Idk its my first try at angst okay? I'm not suited for angst so its not as good as I wanted it to be oTL I'm more of a comedy or a bad-pun person

Uhm, plot for this was basically a dream I had. I'll tell you about it later LOL

But if I managed to make people kokoro hurt, I can tell you I'll be in a mix of "I'M SOORORRYRYYYYY" and "yessss sss ss angst worked"

It's gonna prolly not be so angsty so yeah

Strange as it is, its more Aoki based instead of Midotaka uhm... yeah I'm sorry for awkwardness of a fic

(It's unbeta'd okay forgive me sobs)

* * *

Aomine Daiki lets the interviewers into his apartment. "Ah, sorry for the intrusion, Aomine-senshuu," One of them out of the two bows his head politely. The other repeats the first's words, but softer. The navy blue-haired man grunted and motioned to them to sit on the sofa.

The pro-basket baller listened and answered to every question that the interviewers asked, since he was pretty much forced to by his manager. He liked his job of being a pro-basket baller, he got to play against many strong opponents (including Kagami), but he never quite liked the interview parts. They invaded his personal space and frankly he gave no shits about interviews.

After agreeing to go down to the courts to let the interviewers take a few shots of him shooting hoops, he left them in the living room and headed upstairs to his room, since he was wearing a white long-sleeve button down and black slacks, he thought he'd change into more casual and comfortable clothes. Unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it into the laundry hamper that Kise made him use, he opened his wardrobe and heard a squeak.

Sapphire eyes bore into honey brown ones as Kise Ryouta froze in his spot on top of Aomine's shirt pile. "Kise," Aomine tilts his head slightly to the side, "Why are you in my wardrobe?"

"A-ah I was just trying to surprise you when you got home, i-is all," Kise mumbles sheepishly. When he heard Aomine come back, Kise immediately lunged for underneath his bed, but since he heard no footsteps coming up, Kise came out.

The model then went through Aomine's wardrobe to look for appropriate clothes, but just when he was about done, footsteps were heard and he hurled himself into Aomine's wardrobe, hoping his boyfriend didn't need a change of clothes.

Unfortunately, that was what Aomine was there for.

"So you… Hide in my wardrobe," The athlete chuckles, "I can't say that it was a failed attempt though."

Kise pouted as he puffed out his cheeks. He got out of Aomine's wardrobe so the tanned man can get his clothes. "I heard voices downstairs," Kise says in a way questioning way, changing the subject entirely.

"Oh, they're just interviewers. I'm heading down to the court to let them take a few pictures."

"Come back on time okay?" Kise wasn't smiling anymore, and Aomine ruffled his blonde hair and sighs, "Yeah I know. I won't be late."

True to his word, Aomine came back half an hour later, working up a light sweat. Kise winces in disgust and pushes Aomine into the bathroom to shower. Meanwhile, he had already ironed out his clothes and started to take off the clothes that he was currently wearing. A grey shirt slides over his pale but muscular form, arms going through the sleeves one-by-one. He slowly buttons his shirt, since he has time. If Aomine came out of the shower in less than 5 minutes since he was pushed in, Kise was planning to push the man back, regardless of how clean he thinks he is. Then, he slides into his black slacks, but he leaves the zipper for later.

Tucking his grey shirt into his slacks, he zips up and buttons his pants before he secures them on his hips with a black belt. He was smoothing parts of his hair back with gel when Aomine stepped out of the bathroom in his boxers.

"I dug out the only nice clothes you have, and Aominecchi, dry your hair properly," Kise lightly reprimands.

Hands ruffle navy hair with a towel and Aomine grunts, "I know."

"Did you get the bouquet?" Kise asks as he fixes the tie that he thought was the most appropriate, a black tie with thin, silver diagonal stripes. Aomine shook his head, "It's still with the flower people."

"Flower people? Aominecchi, they're called florists," Kise sighs as he walks over to help Aomine with his navy tie tie. He pats down the navy blue shirt (it was a lighter shade than his tie) that Aomine wore before his hands hung lifelessly beside his hips. A dejected look overcame Kise's face as he silently stares at the ground. The athlete gently touches Kise's shoulder and touches his forehead with his own.

"You gonna be okay?" The navy mumbles and Kise nods against Aomine's rather cool forehead.

The blonde nods and pulls away to pick up a container of hair gel, slicking a part of his hair back with it. He touched Aomine's hair a bit to see if it was dry enough yet. The basket baller was never one to know how to style his own hair, and Kise leaned over the navy's head slightly (Aomine was sitting on the bed and Kise was kneeling on it).

He gets off the bed before picking up his black blazer, looking back at Aomine who also follows his lead.

With black blazers in tow, they put on their shoes silently and walk out of Aomine's house. Aomine decides to drive and they head to their destination, but not before picking up the bouquet that they needed.

* * *

There was a bell ringing, its heavy tones tumbling through the air slowly. Kise looks up at the sky and thinks to himself, "_What a dark sky. This is pretty cliché, isn't it? To have sad, cloudy skies on a day like this. It's almost as if the heavens are weeping with us too." _ Once inside the building, Kise registers the both of them before going to see the parents.

"Takao-san," Kise says softly, handing the mother the flowers, "We're sorry for your loss. Takaocchi was a fantastic friend."

The elderly woman smiled sadly and touched Kise's face lightly, "Thank you, my dear."

Aomine shakes hands with the father both of them understanding what they had meant to say with eye contact and facial expression alone. They enter the room quietly, walking forward to the open casket that lay deep in the room. Peering in, Kise burns the image of Takao Kazunari's face into his mind, not wanting to forget. His face was powdered with some colour, making him seem as if he was just sleeping. Lips were coloured in with lipstick and it looked as if they were still soft. Black hair was gently swept neatly to keep them away from his closed eyes, and Kise thought the wounds were very neatly stitched up, making it seem almost invisible.

Takao and Kise got along well, since they have similar personalities, and very so often, they went on double dates. They shopped together often, getting their boyfriends with horrendous fashion senses new clothes, or more than often just wanting to buy clothes for themselves. Kise remembers the way Takao plays basketball, and he really feels for Midorima. The two had gotten very close, so close that they managed to have a romantic relationship. Kise knew that Midorima couldn't live without Takao, which he managed to observe it when they went on their double dates.

What Kise also noticed was that Takao couldn't have lived without Midorima either.

Kise silently thanks Takao for all their time together, and he thinks back fondly to the times that they had ups and downs. He turns to look at Aomine and examines his rather neutral face.

Honestly, Aomine didn't know what to say to Takao. Even though Kise forced him to hang out with Midorima and Takao, he never really got to know the raven that the horoscope-addict was so not-so-secretly fond of, so all he could do was wish Takao a happy afterlife, and asking him if he had a fulfilling life.

The two turned to look back at who was there. There were former Shutoku students, but there was also Kagami and Kuroko, who were solemnly sitting with Momoi and Akashi, and so they went to sit with them. They all sat awkwardly, but in a somewhat comfortable silence, as they watched the newcomers come and say their farewell wishes to Takao.

Himuro and Murasakibara had come a little after Aomine and Kise, and after their wishes, they went to sit with the rest of the Generation of Miracles. Aomine noticed that they all-important Midorima wasn't here yet though. He looked behind and around him, trying to spot familiar green hair, but none was spotted.

When it was almost time for the ceremony to start, Midorima Shintarou finally turned up, dressed head-to-toe in black. He heads up to the casket with hesitation and stays there for a while, just looking at his late beloved's peaceful face. Everyone watched as he leaned slightly into the casket, putting something in it and whispering something before hastily walking away, not looking up and not making eye contact with anyone, even Takao's parents.

And just then, the ceremony commenced.

* * *

Kise stepped up when it was his turn to throw a flower to Takao. He looks at the flower pile made by some of his Generation of Miracles ex-teammates, Takao's Shutoku ex-teammates, and Takao's parents. He blankly watched as Aomine went next, followed by Akashi, Himuro, and a few more others that Kise didn't recognize. The last to go was actually Midorima. He looks at his white carnation wistfully before letting it fall onto the top of the coffin, along with all the other array of flowers.

The burial started, and Kise looked down at his shoes uneasily. Aomine hooked his arm around Kise and brought the model closer to him so Kise could clean a bit on his shoulder as tears dripped from his eyes.

Not a lot of people stayed back after the burial. Everyone left, sooner or later, and all there were left was the Generation of Miracles, standing in a group behind Midorima, who was standing in front of the freshly upturned soil. Aomine watched intently at what Midorima was going to do next.

The green-haired man fell to his knees, and Kise finally made the decision to walk up to the medical doctor.

"Midori…macchi," Kise said softly as he was slightly shocked and sad at what he saw. Tear after tear rolled down Midorima's cheek, green eyes fixed only at the spot where Takao's body laid underneath soil. By then, everyone had stepped forward, reassuring Midorima.

Hands were brought up to his eyes as Midorima finally blocks the sight of fresh soil, bending over and letting out a wail of frustration, sadness, sorrow, and despair.

Aomine noticed that everyone looked uneasy, because it was equally hard on everyone. Everyone acknowledged Takao as a good player, and a vital factor to Midorima's life. Some tears did fall from their group, but it was nothing like Midorima's. Together, they stood around the grave and mourned the death of one of their own's loved one.

When Midorima had stood up again, he turned to leave, everyone else offering their apologies, their condolences, and their grief, but Midorima paid them no heed. "Midorimacchi," Kise calls, "Do you want a ride?"

"Thanks for your offer," He replies softly, voice raspy and hoarse from calling out to someone that was no longer there, "But I will have to kindly decline."

"Come on, we're giving you a ride," Aomine pushes the tall man towards his car, "You can't drive right? And there's no way I'm letting your sorry ass take the train back in that kind of state."

"Aominecchi! Manners!" Kise reprimands, but his heart really wasn't into it anymore. Midorima grudgingly accepts the offer, and sits alone in the backseat. Kise thought it was for the best if he didn't sit with the doctor, letting him distance himself away from people now might be a good thing to help him recollect his thoughts.

"I thought that I could have saved him, you know?" Midorima whispered, and Kise looks back. Tears started flowing again, and Midorima moved quickly to wipe them away.

"Midorimacchi…" Kise starts but Midorima continues on, "I told them that I could have done the surgery, I was in a fit state of mind. I wasn't emotionally compromised. The only surgeon left to help Takao isn't as skilled as I am."

Aomine decides to go a little slower, so he can concentrate on both the road and the story Midorima's telling.

"But now I know that no matter what I did I wouldn't be able to save him," Midorima softly says, "Because no matter what I thought, I _was _emotionally compromised. There wasn't a chance that I could save him either, but I was the cause of the whole incident. If only I didn't call Takao to come pick me up, I…"

"No use beating yourself about it, Midorima," Aomine tells the doctor, "What is done is done. You couldn't have known that Takao would've gotten into an automobile incident."

"I might have expected it!" Midorima shouted, but then got softer as he continued on, "Scorpio was ranked the lowest! I got Takao his lucky item but it didn't work, his luck still caught up to him."

Kise was stuck. He didn't know how to comfort Midorima. Neither did Aomine.

"Maybe I should stop following the horoscope," Midorima whispered.

Kise looked back again, "Are you sure, Midorimacchi?"

"If I knew about the fate causes me to lose my loved one, I would very much like to continue living without knowing the fate of myself and the people I treasure."

Kise turned to look worriedly at Aomine, but the navy didn't say anything. This was Midorima's fight to battle.

"Oh, Midorimacchi? I don't mean to pry, but what did you put in Takaocchi's coffin?"

Midorima finally looked up at Kise, and the blonde noticed how red Midorima's eyes were, and how puffy they were.

"I put a ring on Takao's left ring finger. It was our engagement ring," Midorima softly says, "And then I said to him, "I hope you enjoyed your life to the fullest"."

Aomine dropped Midorima off at his house, not trusting the doctor to go home on his own if he dropped him at the train station or bus station. The ride back to their (secretly) shared apartment was a quiet one. Kise was always the one to start a conversation, but at this point of time, Kise didn't feel like speaking.

Once they were home, Kise immediately went to bury himself in his blanket.

"Kise," The model hears, muffled because he was under layers of quilt, "You should bathe, or at least change."

He didn't respond, instead he shifted but he still stayed under the covers. Aomine got slightly pissed off and started to pry the blanket away from Kise, and when he finally succeeded, he sighed.

"I thought you said you were okay?"

"No one is really okay, not when something like this happens."

"Kise," Aomine starts as he lies down with his lover and hugs him close, "I might not be able to predict when I'll die, but I definitely lead a good life because you were with me." Pale hands curled around and tightly hugged the tanned man back. Aomine pecks Kise on the forehead before burying his nose in blonde hair. The smell of shampoo and hair gel was breathed in as they hugged, feeling the reassuring warmth of each other.

"Hey, we should still bathe you know? Then later on we can go out for dinner," Aomine lets go of Kise but the blonde doesn't, reluctant to let go of his boyfriend.

"Kise, let go," Aomine tries to pry off the arms that refused to let go. "Kise," Aomine says again, "I'm not going anywhere."

Kise looks up, golden eyes staring into Aomine's own sapphire eyes, red and puffy from crying about his lost friend. He whispers, "Promise?"

Aomine smiles, and it wasn't his cocky smile, it was a smile full of gentleness and love, and then he said, "I promise."

* * *

Can anyone tell that my style is different oTL I wanted to try a more... descriptive style? idk something like that

uhhh I'm sorry for bad angst OTL

The dream I had was basically, Aomine looks in his wardrobe and Kise was in it (and actually they were supposed to have fun times but) and then it kinda transitioned to Takao's funeral and then I woke up because I got sad

My brain really knows what I want huh ._. I think Midotaka angst is the best angst somehow I like unrequited love okay -sobs-

I was also trying to maybe change the way I portrayed Aomine and Kise and stuff this entire thing was an exploration okay cries

Hopefully it was an okay fic tho. Review and tell me how it was? I would really like to know how I did lol OTL

Oh also funerals in Singapore are different so I don't know how a typical American funeral or something goes so yeah if I mess up trust me its because I didn't know. I had to google funeral etiquette okay? I actually had to google a normal funeral's events so sorry about the lack of details at that part


End file.
